


an abandoned factory burned down last night and in the morning the city was still in smoke

by dreamlaundromat (blue_polaroid)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, Love, Original Character(s), Poetry, Unrequited Love, idk my friends liked it so i posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_polaroid/pseuds/dreamlaundromat
Summary: when i first met max, something shifted in my soul. as if i was placing the last puzzle piece in place or opened a book and the waft of new ideas hitting me instantly. like the first kiss i shared with the girl i first loved all over again- my mind and heart racing so fast i was getting dizzy even sitting down.although, i dont think i have truly loved or known the meaning of love before meeting her.(this can be m/f but i wrote it as f/f - the gender of the character is not mentioned)





	an abandoned factory burned down last night and in the morning the city was still in smoke

**Author's Note:**

> haha yes boys im back with some shitty ass poetry(/short story???? honestly i dont know what the fuck this is)  
> the ending is rushed as hell i had no metaphors or funky words left at the end so it went to shit but at least i tried  
> ~unbeta'd~  
> <3

The first time i met max, sweat was rolling down her eyebrow. Her shirt riding up her back and clasp of her bra coming undone. Her thighs bruising underneath my hands and neck camouflaging into the club of red fluorescent lights under my lips. Her voice was the silk of my shirt and her ebony hair was the tangles of our heartstrings.

When i saw her, only hours after in the early morning, her lips were still my arteries and veins and the scent of vodka mixed with the stars and ridiculous thoughts. I couldn’t get her lipstick off my clothes or my skin. Her perfume still drifting through my apartment and every time i stepped out onto the street below, i felt her hands in mine and lips attached onto mine all over again.

The second time i met max, she smelled like black coffee and her eyeliner was smudged.

Her eyes were illuminated by the white light of the local dodgy kiosk. Her pale hands were carrying a thin leather wallet. She only held bottled water and a box of cigarettes.

I could not help but stare at her again. Outside the bright green sign of the kiosk, her eyes reflecting every shape and shadow, i was hypnotised. She smiled at me. The blood in my veins pumped faster and my palms wouldn’t stop twitching.

She offered me a cigarette. I never smoked- the smoke only setting in my lungs through the oxygen i breathed at my mother’s house. But she took over my body- arm extending to take the straight from her hand and forcing it between my teeth- stepping towards her and inhaling the pollution as she flicked her lighter.

The third time i met max, it was three months later.

I still remembered the flecks of her eyes, the curves of her lips and creases of her clothes. She was in my arms again. Her fingers laced with mine and our skin tones contrasting with the ruffled sheets, finally, after eons of waiting. It was overwhelming. Her scent and soul, gaze and tongue. I knew at that moment that this was what i needed. I needed her in my arms, in my thoughts. She was my home. I wouldn’t unlock the door and throw the key into red and orange flames. I was chained to her throne. I was handcuffed to her soul.

Freshly sheared wool, clouds like pink cotton candy. Pink playfulness wafted through the open door to fuse with the orange passion and red love. But everything was blue. The sunset had been the most beautiful thing you had ever seen but the morning was so cold. i could not risk raising my head from my pillow. Blues, browns and greys swivelled behind my eyes, turning the cogs of my senses, til I awoke to empty beds, couches, lips.

i knew she didnt love me, i knew she wouldnt come back. but everywhere i turned i still looked for her trace among peoples faces and bodies. i was like a lost pup, looking for family even though i just witnessed them being locked p and taken away from me- never to be seen again.

i still chased after the scent of coffee, red lipstick and visited every now-holy place that i visited with her. i still went to the same club and ordered the same drink, i did my weekly shopping at the kiosk where she lit my first cigarette. 

this was my drug. even though my blood yelled no my heart screaming at me to stop, i injected the memories i had of her and hopes of meeting her just one last time into my brain, living only off of the thrill of vodka and my blood pumping through my veins every time i thought i saw her smoking at my window.

 


End file.
